That's The Reason I Love U
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Hinata mencintai Sasuke bukan karena kekayaan, ketampanan, atau gaya Sasuke yang terbilang keren. Tapi Hinata mencintai Sasuke karena kenyataannya Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dan ramah. Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

That's The Reason I Love You

Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah menyukainya. Begitu pula dengan gadis Hyuga ini. Hyuga Hinata. Dia juga sama dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Bedanya, gadis lain suka gaya Sasuke yang terbilang keren. Sedangkan Hinata menyukai Sasuke karena kenyataannya Sasuke itu baik. Dan itulah alasan Hinata mencintai Sauke.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sahut sahabat Hinata, Tenten.

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan.." jawab Hinata kepada Tenten.

"Bisakah dalam sehari saja kau tidak berkutat dengan buku mu?" Tanya Tenten. "Itu tidak penting." Lanjutnya.

"Tenten-chan? Inikan buku pelajaran.. Sudah seharusnya aku membacanya. Ini juga penting bagi pengetahuanmu.." jawab Hinata merasa tak setuju dengan ucapan Tenten.

"Setidaknya jangan setiap hari. Ada saatnya kau belajar, ada saatnya kau menatal pria." Kata Tenten sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Pria?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyerngitkan dahi. "Mereka lebih tidak penting. Manfaat kan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya.." lanjutnya lalu kembali membaca buku Fisikanya.

"Suatu hari, saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan berterimakasih padaku." Kata Tenten kemudian berlalu.

Tenten memang tidak tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Hinata hanya menyimpan perasaannya sendiri. Saat ia sakit hati, ia akan menangis di toilet atau jika di rumah, ia akan mengurung di dalam kamar dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis. Itulah mengapa ia lebih sering membaca buku agar menyibukkan dirinya yang ternyata sedang patah hati mengetahui Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa.." lirih Hinata.

Seperti biasa, selama jam pelajaran Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan. Saat di tanya, Hinata hanya menjawab seperlunya. Jika di panggil, Hinata hanya menjawab kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Sebagai teman Hinata, tentu Tenten mulai lelah menghadapi Hinata yang makin hari tidak menunjukkan kemajuan. Semakin parah malah. Tetapi Tenten tidak menyerah begitu saja. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Tenten membuntuti Hinata kemana pun Hinata pergi. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Tenten-chan kira aku bodoh tidak tahu bahwa ia membuntuti ku.. Huh.." kata Hinata lalu menghela nafas.

Seseorang mendengar helaannya.

"Siapa di sana?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan nada dingin dan datar.

'Sasuke-kun!' piker Hinata panik.

Hinata baru saja ingin mengambil langkah seribu, Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Hinata? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Emm…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat ku tanya?"

"Emm.. E-eto.."

"Aku tidak dengar." Kata Sasuke lagi. Karena gugup, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa suara Sasuke melembut. Begitu pula dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya ingin me-me-mencari udara segar di sini.. Sa-sasuke-kun sendiri bi-bikin apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini tempat favoritku." Jawab Sasuke pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar Hinata. Mau tahu mereka di mana? Mereka berada di atap sekolah Konoha Special High School (KSHS).

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam sesaat.

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawab Hinata tergagap –emang udah dari awal ya?-.

"Oh.."

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Mereka hanya duduk tenang dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Hinata membuka suara.

"A-aku dengar kau pacaran dengan S-sakura-chan? Selamat ya.." ujar Hinata dengan tulus.

"Hn? Itu hanya gossip. Aku hanya bersahabat dengan Sakura. Sakura juga sudah punya pacar."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa?" tanya Hinata.

'Dia sudah tidak gagap. Baguslah.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Jawab Sasuke. "Status mu sekarang ini apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Single?" terka Sasuke.

"Ya.. Begitulah.. A-apa kau juga?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempunyai pacar sekarang. Aku masih mengutamakan pelajaran."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan mendengar penuturan kata Sasuke.

"Kau mau bolos pelajaran, atau ikut dengan ku?"

"A-aku ikut."

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dalam diam. Kadang ad siswi yang berbisik-bisik mengapa Hinata bisa dekat sekali dengan Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang tipis tapi tulus.

Waktu pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Hinata sedang sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas sampai ia berhenti saat Sasuke datang.

"A-ada apa, Sa-sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kau mau pulang bersama ku?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Apa ti-tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah aku yang mengajakmu?"

"O-oh.. Baiklah.." jawab Hinata.

Mereka berjalan menuju basement beriringan. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sesampainya di depan mobil Sasuke, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Hinata hanya tersipu malu karena diperlakukan seperti seorang putri. Sasuke memutari mobilnya dan masuk di tempat pengemudi. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya sebuah lagu dari Taylor Swift berjudul Crazier. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung tenggelam dalam pikirannya. 'Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?' inner Sasuke.

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier.. Crazier..

Tepat saat lagu tersebut berakhir, Hinata telah sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang besar tapi tak cukup besar dari rumah Uchiha. Hinata membuka pintu untuk keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Hinata berterima kasih kepada Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih Sasuke-kun karena te-telah mengantarkan ku pulang.." ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Hinata menatap mobil Sasuke yang telah jauh. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia berlari masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya setelah mengatakan 'tadaima' dan di jawab ibunya 'okaeri'.

"Huh.. Huh.."

Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Sungguh menyenangkan hari ini. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan penat. Setelah mandi, Hinata membaca novel yang baru ia beli kemarin. Merasa kantuk menyerangnya, Hinata menyimpan novelnya dan menarik selimut. Tidak lama kemudian dia telah berada di alam mimpi.

**TBC**

**Berikan kritik dan saran..  
**

**Mind To Review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's The Reason I Love You**

**CH. 2**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Selamat membaca..**

Hinata Pov.

Entah aku tidur berapa lama, tapi sepertinya ini sudah sore. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Benar saja, ini sudah senja. Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. 'Sudah hampir waktu makan malam' pikirku. Aku segera turun untuk membuat makan malam. Memang ada banyak maid di sini, tapi ayahku menyuruhku untuk bertugas di dapur karena menurut ayahku, masakanku sama persis seperti masakan ibuku. Ibuku meninggal karena kanker yang menyerang hatinya. Sebaiknya tidak ku ceritakan. Aku tidak ingin menangis di saat-saat seperti ini.

End Hinata Pov.

"Nee-chan, kau masak apa?" tanya Hanabi yang baru turun dari kamarnya. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah, ia baru selesai mandi.

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Spagheti?" terka Hanabi dengan nada penasaran.

"Yup. Kau benar."

"Waah.. Kebetulan aku lagi mau.." jawab Hanabi mendengar pernyataan Hinata. "Sekali-kali buatlah pizza.." lanjutnya.

"Eh? Jangan pikir membuat pizza itu gampang." Kata Hinata menekankan kata 'gampang'.

"Aku kan tinggal makan.. Bwee!" ujar Hanabi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hinata hanya dapat geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Adiknya ini memang seperti itu. Hinata memilih diam daripada membalas. Kalau di balas, Hanabi akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hanabi-chan, bisakah kau memanggil Tou-san? Makan malam sudah siap.." kata Hinata kepada Hanabi dengan lembut.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hanabi lalu meletakkan komiknya di kursi nonton.

"Hanabi-chan? Bisakah kau menaruh komikmu di tempat yang benar?" kata Hinata lagi sebelum Hanabi naik untuk memanggil Tou-san mereka.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hanabi malas. Kakaknya ini memang sangat disiplin.

Melihat tingkah laku adiknya, Hinata hanya terkikik geli. Ia kembali menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Tepat saat semuanya sudah beres, Tou-san dan Hanabi turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan. Sebelum makan, mereka berdoa pada Kami-sama agar memberkati makanan yang mereka makan. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka tanpa ada yang berbicara. Setelah makan, seperti biasa, Hinata akan naik ke kamar untuk belajar. Sama seperti Hinata, Hanabi juga naik ke kamarnya untuk bel -ralat- membaca komik. Sedangkan Hiashi? Dia akan naik ke ruang kerjanya yang pastinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Huh.. Hari ini sangat membosankan.." kata Hinata sambil menghela nafas. Jika ia mengatakan hal tersebut kepada ayahnya, pasti ayahnya akan menatapnya kemudian berkata, "Hinata, sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, artinya kau tidak menikmati hidupmu. Dan jika kau tidak menikmati hudup mu.. bla..bla..bla.." dan Hyuga Hiashi memulai ceramahnya yang panjang kepada Hinata, Hinata? Hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Cukup lama Hinata berkutat dengan buku, kantuk kembali menyerangnya. 'Padahal aku tadi tidur siang.' pikir Hinata tidak setuju. Ia tetap membaca buku pelajarannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, hpnya bergetar tanda ada sms masuk.

"Sejak kapan jadi vibrate?" lirih Hinata. Ia mengambil hpnya kemudian membaca pesan yang entah dari siapa.

'**Kau bosan? Aku juga. Mungkin dengan smsan kita takkan bosan lagi.'**

'Apa? Dari mana ini?' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

'**Mungkin.. Tapi maaf, ini dari siapa?'**

**Send.**

Setelah menekan tombol send, Hinata kembali berpikir, apa dia pernah memberikan nomornya kepada seseorang selain Tenten?

Lain Hinata yang kebingungan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat balasan Hinata.

'**Mungkin.. Tapi maaf, ini dari siapa?'**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mengetik pesan.

'**Aku Sasuke. Aku mendapat nonmormu dari Tenten. Apa kau akan begadang hari ini?'**

**Send.**

Setelah menekan tombol send, Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi, tidak mungkin..' Sasuke terus berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sampai hpnya kembali bergetar.

'**Oh.. Sasuke-kun.. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.. Tou-san bisa marah..'**

Sasuke kembali mengetik balasan. Begitu seterusnya sampai Hinata izin untuk tidur. Setelah melihat pesan Hinata, kantuk menyerang Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menolak. Ia pergi kea lam mimpi dengan damai. Dia melupakan janjinya kepada Itachi.

"Anak ini. Katanya mau temanin, malah tidur." Ujar Itachi dengan kesal. "Sebaiknya aku juga tidur." Lanjutnya.

Keeokan harinya…

Seperti biasa, Itachi yang akan membangunkan Sasuke. Sebelum ia membangunkan Sasuke, ia mengambil hp Sasuke dan melihat pesan-pesan tadi malam. 'Hinata? Siapa dia?' batin Itachi. Ia cukup curiga terhadap Sasuke yang tadi malam senyum-senyum sendiri. Setelah membangunkan Sasuke, giliran Itachi yang kini senyum-senyum sendiri. Orang tua mereka yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahu tinggi-tinggi (?).

Sasma seperti Itachi, Hanabi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat Hinata sedang mandi, dia mengambil hp Hinata dan melihat pesan-pesan tadi malam. Sama seperti Itachi, Hanabi turun untuk sarapan dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Reaksi Hiashi? Hanya geleng-geleng. 'Kami-sama.. Ada apa dengan anakku yang satu ini?' batin Hiashi.

"Ohayou, Tou-san, Hanabi-chan.." ujar Hinata. Pagi ini Hinata piket, jadi bukan dia yang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou, Nee-chan.." jawab Hanabi.

"Ohayou.." jawab Hiashi pendek.

Setelah sarapan, Hinata siap-siap ke sekolah. Saat ia akan melangkah keluar rumah, tiba-tiba muncul lah sebuah ferrary merah yang langsung terparkir manis di depan rumah HInata.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri.

Hinata memilih melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi ia langsung berhenti setelah tahu siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Ya?"

"K-kenapa kau di sini? Tanya Hinata. "K-kau bisa te-terlambat.." lanjut Hinata tergagap.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Naiklah." Kata Sasuke. "Tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke melanjutkan saat melihat mulut Hinata yang terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ba-baiklah.." jawab Hinata pasrah.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam tak bersuara. Musik dari Taylor Swift kembali mengalun.

"S-sasuke-kun? Apa k-kau menyukai T-taylor Swift?" tanya Hinata berhati-hati.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya diam menunduk sambil mendengar music dari Taylor Swift berjudul Today Was A Fairytale. Hinata berpikir, mungkin lagu Taylor Swift yang satu ini cocok dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia juga menyukai Taylor Swift. Dia mengoleksi dari album Taylor Swift sampai Speak Now. Dia juga menghafal beberapa lagunya. Seperti Back To December, Teardrops On My Guitar, Fearless, Sparks Fly, Crazier, Cold As You, Invisible, dan masih banyak lagi. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hinata tidak tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Kau tidak mau turun?"

"Eh? Y-ya.." jawab Hinata.

Fans-fans Sasuke telah menunggu Sasuke sejak lama. Dan betapa sakitnya hati mereka melihat Sasuke turun dari mobil bersama seorang gadis. Banyak dari mereka menatap tajam kepada Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu hanya dapat menunduk. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miring. Dia menutupi jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Para fans Sasuke yang melihat senyumannya, hanya berteriak dengan lebay. Ada juga yang pingsan.

"Kamseupay.." ujar Sasuke yang melihat para fansnya pingsan hanya gara-gara ia tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai di kelas. Sampai di kelas, Hinata di sambut dengan teriakan Tenten yang tidsk percaya dia bisa berjalan bersama Sasuke.

"Tenten-chan.. Pelankan suaramu.." ujar Hinata kepada Tenten yang masih berteriak histeris.

"Aku takkan memelankan suaraku sampai kau mencerikatan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Uchiha bungsu itu." Jawab Tenten.

"Aku juga t-takkan cerita jika kau tidak memlankan suaramu." Jawab Hinata lalu mengeluarkan buku fisikanya.

"Baiklah.. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Tadi pagi, Sasuke-kun jemput aku untuk ngantar ke sekolah.. Selesai."

"Hanya itu? Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukaimu. Karena, kemarin sore ia meminta nomormu padaku." Ujar Tenten.

"Itukan hanya nomor telpon.." jawab Hinata kemudian lanjut untuk membaca. Kadang ia akan mengambil beberapa kertas cakar dan mengerjakan soal-soal.

"Dia tidak pernah begitu sebelumnya." Ujar Tenten lagi sambil menerawang. "Neji-kun.." lirihnya.

"Hm? Neji-kun mencarimu. Katanya ia merindukanmu. Dia kesepian di sana." Kata Hinata lalu menutup bukunya.

"Benarkah?" ujar Tenten dengan mata berbinar. "Kau sudah selesai membaca?" lanjutnya.

"Yup. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Tapi sayang Kakashi-sensei sudah datang." Ujar Tenten dengan senyum yang di buat semanis mungkin.

Hinata hanya menyerngitkan dahi kemudian berkata sambil menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Nanti ku ceritakan."

"Yey!" seru Tenten kemudian mengambil buku pelajarannya.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan damai tanpa gangguan. Sampai waktu istirahat tiba. Saat Hinata sedang membereskan buku, tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu.

'BRUUK'

"MANA YANG NAMANYA HYUGA HINATA!"

**TBC..**

**Thank you for;**

**NgalorNgidol12****, ****Green After Rain****, ****Yushitsune Nakajima****.. Thank's udah review..**

**Walaupun reviewnya msh dikit, aku update aja lah.. Kakak aku udah nggak sabaran soalnya.. :D**

**Berikan kritik dan saran.. Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's The Reason I Love U**

**CH.3**

Sebelumnya:

'BRUUK'

"MANA YANG NAMANYA HYUGA HINATA!"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Selamat membaca…**

'Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mencariku?'

"A-aku." Kata Hinata sambil mengangkat tangan.

Salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat melangkah menuju tempat duduk Hinata. Tatapannya penuh dengan kemarahan. Setelah sampai di depan Hinata, ia menatap Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau! Sasuke-kun adalah milik kami! Kau tidak pantas dengannya! Kau pendek, tidak cantik, dan terlalu lugu! Jika kau berani dekat Sasuke-kun lagi, ku peringatkan, akhir semestermu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan!" kata wanita itu dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Gadis tersebut bernama Karin. Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Dan belum ada yang pernah melawannya.

Hinata hanya menunduk dan menangis. Dia belum pernah di bentak seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ku peri-" kalimat Karin terpotong begitu saja.

"Kau yang kuperingatkan. Jika kau macam-macam dengan Hinata, kau berurusan denganku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"B-baiklah." Kata Karin dengan ketakutan. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata setelah Karin tidak terlihat lagi.

"Y-ya.." jawab Hinata. Tangisannya telah berhenti saat Sasuke muncul.

"Baguslah. Aku kembali dulu ke kelasku."

Teman-teman Sasuke hanya melongo. Sasuke tidak pernah seperhatian begitu kepada wanita. Sakura, sahabatnya pun tidak. Mereka merasa bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang paling beruntung.

'KRIING'

"S-sudah bunyi bel." Lirih Hinata. 'Padahal aku belum makan.' Pikirnya.

"Kau bisa makan saat pulang nanti, Hinata-chan." Kata Tenten seakan membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Ya." Balas Hinata kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Setelah menaruh bekalnya kembali ke dalam tas, Hinata mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan di pelajari nanti. Karena guru Kurenai belum masuk, Hinata mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika. Tiba-tiba seorang anak yang punya semangat berlebihan muncul di depan kelas.

"KURENAI-SENSEI TIDAK MASUK. JADI KITA AKAN PULANG LEBIH AWAL!" teriaknya yang langsung di balas dengan teriakan teman lainnya.

"YEAH!"

Kemudian dalam sekejab, semua orang dalam kelas menghilang. Hinata dan Tenten di tinggal sendiri.

"Dasar.." gumam Tenten. "Aku akan ke dokter THT nanti, kau?" tanya Tenten.

"Mungkin.."

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Saat mereka akan melangkah, tangan Hinata di tahan seseorang.

"Hinata pulang bersamaku, kau keberatan." Kata orang tersebut.

"Tidak. Dah.. Hinata.." jawab Tenten lalu berlalu.

"Ayo pulang." Kata orang tersebut lagi yang ternyata Sasuke.

"B-baiklah, Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Mereka berjalan menuju basement. Selanjutnya, mereka berjalan menuju ferrary Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Sasuke yang merasa lagu yang terputar tidak cocok dengan suasananya, menggantinya menjadi lagu Taylor Swift berjudul Safe and Sound. Merasa tidak cocok lagi, Sasuke mau menggantinya. Tetapi di cegah Hinata.

"J-jangan, aku su-suka lagu i-ini." Kata Hinata takut Sasuke marah.

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke. "Aku ingin membawa ke suatu tempat." Lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Setelah lagu Safe and Sound, lagu dari Taylor Swift berjudul Long Live kembali bernyanyi.

"Aku menyukai lagu ini. Taylor membuatnya khusus untuk fansnya." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menggut-manggut.

**And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine**

Saat mendengar kata 'children', Sasuke langsung menatap Hinata yang menikmati lagunya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke langsung berpikir tentang keluarga. Anehnya, dia berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah istrinya. Apa ini yang di namakan cinta? Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke belum yakin bahwa dia mencintai Hinata. Selama ini, dia belum pernah mencintai seorang gadis.

Sasuke pov.

Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku benar-benar mencintainya? Tapi.. Apa itu mungkin? Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Itachi. Dia sudah sering patah hati, berarti dia pernah mencintai seseorang. Jika benar aku mencintai Hinata, aku berharap Hinata juga mencintaiku.

Aku mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang hanya di ketahui olehku dan Itachi. Kami setuju akan membawa seorang yang special ke tempat itu. Hanya yang special. Tempai itu cukup jauh. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Aku berharap Hinata akan memulai sebuah percakapan. Tetapi aku baru ingat bahwa dia itu pemalu. Aku juga bukan orang seperti Naruto yang langsung bisa akrab sekali dengan seseorang dalam hitungan detik. Huh.. Akhirnya sampai juga. Dia pasti akan terkejut melihat ini.

End Sasuke Pov.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke dengan datar. Hinata yang langsung turun dari mobil dan merasa takjub. Indah sekali. Di sana ada sebuah danau yang airnya berasal dari mata air. Ada banyak bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar danau tersebut.

Sebenarnya awal Sasuke dan Itachi datang ke sini, pemandangannya tidak seindah ini. Pemandangannya seperti tidak terawat. Karena Sasuke dan Itachi setuju untuk membawa seorang yang special ke tempat itu, mereka merawatnya selama berminggu-minggu dan beginilah hasilnya. Dari tempat yang penuh sampah, angker, tidak menarik, menjadi tempat yang indah sekali. Sasuke masih mempertanyakan mengapa ia berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang special baginya. Tapi melihat senyuman Hinata, Sasuke melupakan semua itu.

"Indahnya.." gumam Hinata. Dia berjalan mendekati danau. Airnya sangat jernih. Melihat itu Hinata pun bertanya, "Apa a-airnya bisa di mi-minum?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Melihat anggukan Sasuke, Hinata lalu menimbah air yang jernih tersebut menggunakan tangannya. Terasa segar saat melewati kerongkongan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"E-enak dan segar. Kau t-tidak ingin me-mencobanya S-Sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

'DEG'

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Sasuke.

"Boleh." Jawab Sasuke lalu berjongkok di samping Hinata. Sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke menimbah air tersebut menggunakan tangannya kemudian meminumnya. Segar. Itu yang di rasakan Sasuke. Mereka di sana selama berjam-jam. Sampai saat memasuki jam empat, Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Hei. Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh untuk makan malam. Kau mau?" kata Sasuke sebelum Hinata turun dari mobilnya.

"Ya. Aku a-akan menunggumu." Balas Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Saat melihat mobil Sasuke yang sudah hilang di balik tikungan, Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah berseri-seri. Hanabi yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng. Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi, Hinata memilih dress yang bagus untug ia pakai. Kemudian ia melihat dress selututnya yang berwarna ungu –yang seperti punya Taylor saat Speak Now world tour waktu Taylor nyanyi lagu Dear John-. Karena mereka akan pergi di malam hari, Hinata memakai salah satu blazernya yang panjangnya sampai siku. Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup bagus, Hinata pun untuk pamit pada Tou-sannya,

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Hiashi setelah melihat Hinata berpakaian cukup mengesankan.

"S-sasuke-kun ingin mengajakku makan malam. Bolehkah aku pergi Tou-san?"

"Kencan?" bukan Hiashi yang menjawab, tetapi Hanabi yang bertanya (?).

"B-bukan a-"

"Hanabi. Nee-chan aka nada kencan. Jadi tolong rias dia." Kata Hiashi memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ayo Nee-chan." Hanabi lalu menarik Hinata masuk ke kamarnya. Hanabi memberikan polesan bedak yang tipis pada wajah Hinata. Ia mengikat setengah rambut Hinata. Anak rambut Hinata di biarkaan tergerai. Hanabi menyuruh Hinata berdiri dan melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

"Masih ada yang kurang? Kurasa ini su-"

"Yup!" seru Hanabi. "Masih ada yang kurang." Lanjutnya.

Hanabi lalu menuju ke salah satu lemarinya yang khusus di berikan untuk sepatu atau sendalnya.

"Sepatu ini aku beli minggu lalu karena diskon. Sebenarnya ini bukan buat Nee-chan sih, cuma karena kebesaran, yah.. Aku kasih ke Nee-chan ajalah." Kata Hanabi. "Tapi kalau udah kecil di balikin yah?" lanjutnya. Sepatu yang di berikan Hanabi terkesan indah. Berwarna emas dan berkelap-kelip. Tinggi high-heel nya sekitar empat sampai lima cm. Hinata terkagum pada benda yang di pegang Hanabi.

"Cepat pakai." Kata Hanabi melihat Hinata yang hanya diam tidak bergeming.

"B-baiklah."

"Sementara Hanabi merias Hinata, Sasuke sudah datang. Selama menunggu Hinata, Sasuke mengakrabkan diri dengan ayah Hinata. Dia berlaku seperti itu setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi.

Flashback On.

Setelah mengantar Hinata pulang ke habitatnya (?), Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, ia menyuruh salah satu sopir ayahnya untuk membawa ferrary nya menuju tempat bensin. Setelah itu, ia langsung masuk ke kamar Itachi tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ketok pin-" belum selesai Itachi berbicara, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Silahkan."

"Aku punya teman bernama H-"

"Hyuga Hinata?" potong Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

"Diamlah. Aku punya sebuah perasaan aneh bila berada di dekatnya." Kata Sasuke memulai curhatnya.

"Perasaan aneh apa?" sebenarnya tidak perlu di jelaskan, Itachi sudah tahu bahwa adiknya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Berdebar-debar, menganggapnya orang special, aku bahkan membayangkan bahwa Hinata itu istriku. Apa itu normal?"

"Tentu. Semua perasaan yang kau rasakan itu, bisa di rangkum menjadi satu." Jawab Itachi kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Cinta. Kau jatuh cinta padanya." Jawab Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Aku mengajaknya makan malam di salah satu restoran milik kita. Aku akan menjemputnya jam tujuh nanti."

"Kalau begitu, bergegaslah. Aku akan menyiapkan baju untuk mu."

"Hn."

Flashback Off.

Itulah mengapa sekarang Sasuke berlagak seperti seorang menantu.

"Jadi, dimana kau akan mengajak Hinata makan malam?" tanya Hiashi kepada Sasuke.

"Di salah satu restoran milik Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Oh.."

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lagi di rias Hanabi."

"S-sasuke-kun? Kau sudah d-datang? Ka-kapan?""

"Baru saja." Sasuke langsung terpaku pada penampilan Hinata yang sangat mengesankan. Cantik. Imut. Itulah pendapat Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, Hiashi-sama." Pamit Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata menuju pintu.

"Sampai jumpa Tou-san, Hanabi-chan." Kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah melihat mobil Sasuke pergi, Hiashi menggumam, "Seandainya dia adalah menantuku."

"Apa Tou-san? Tadi Tou-san bilang apa?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tidak ada. Ayo masuk."

"Seandainya dia adalah kakak iparku, aku pasti akan terkenal." Lirih Hanabi.

"K-kita akan ke mana, S-sasuke-kun."

"Makan." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"M-maksudku makan dimana? Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Di meja makan."

"Huh.." akhirnya Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Kita akan makan di salah satu restoran milik Uchiha." Kata Sasuke.

"Namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak ingin mencari tahu."

"Oh.."

Setelah berkendara selama 15 menit lebih, mereka sampai di sebuh restoran benama 'Tachi'. 'Tachi? Pasti ide dari Itachi.' Pikir Sasuke. Mereka berjalan masuk. Sasuke memesan ruang VIP untuk dirinya dan Hinata. Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk patuh karena mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke itu adalah anak Ichiha Fugaku. Salah satu pelayan mengantar Sasuke dan Hinata menuju ruang VIP. Ruang itu dekat dengan taman belakang. Membuat Hinata kagum-kagum sendiri.

Setelah memesan pesanan, Sasuke dan Hinata menunggu beberapa saat. Karena bosan, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun? Boleh aku keluar un-untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu. Aku temani." Jawab Sasuke.

Sebelum pergi keluar, Sasuke memesan pada salah satu pelayan bahwa, jika pesanannya sudah siap semua, panggil mereka di taman belakang. Setelah melihat anggukan sang pelayan, mereka berdua pergi ke taman belakang untuk memenuhi keinginan Hinata. Disana ada sarang kunang-kunang. Sasuke baru mengetahuinya setelah Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke disertai dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tuan, pesanan anda sudah siap." Kata salah satu pelayan yang tadi di beri pesan oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo Hinata.. Makanannya sudah siap." Ajak Sasuke.

"B-baiklah."

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan. Sesampainya di meja makan, Hinata langsung terpukau dengan makanannya. Sungguh lezat. Hinata langsung duduk dan bersiap-siap makan. Sebelum makan ia berdoa terlebih dahulu. Melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang sepertinya sudah sangat lapar membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Selama makan, mereka hanya diam. Hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok yang terdengar setiap bersentuhan dengan piring.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Kenyang?"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata disertai anggukan kepala dan senyuman manisnya.

'DEG'

'Manis sekali..' pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata menuju kasir. Hinata merona saat Sasuke menyentuh tangannya. Selesai membayar, mereka menuju tempat parker dimana Sasuke memarkir mobil ferrary nya. Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak aada yang membuka suara. Lagu Speak Now dari Taylor Swift kembali terdengar. Sasuke berpikir, apa ia harus menyatakan cintanya sekarang? Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Jadi Sasuke berpikir untuk menyatakannya besok. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Ferrary Sasuke kini terparkir manis di depan rumah Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Aku s-sangat bahagia ha-hari ini.." kata Hinata sebelum keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Ya. Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa besok." Balas Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kan.." terlambat. Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Tapi kan besok hari Minggu.. Gimana mau ketemu? Apa dia akan menjemputku lagi?" Hinata lalu geleng-geleng. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tada-"

"Bagaimana kencan kalian? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan, itu bu-"

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa makanan di sana enak, sehat, dan bergizi?"

"Iya, Tou-san."

"Nee-chan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"I-itu.."

"Sudahlah.. Sebaikanya kau istirahat Hinata. Kau pasti kelelahan." Kata Hiashi.

"Baiklah, Tou-san.." jawab Hinata lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam, dan menutupnya dengan rapat.

"Dia bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." lirih Hanabi.

"Kau juga sebaiknya tidur."

"Baiklah, Tou-san." Jawab Hanabi kemudian menuju kamarnya.

"Huh.. Sebaiknya aku juga tidur." Kata Hiashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Hinata sudah tertidur pulas setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sama dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah kelelahan. Bedanya, Sasuke tidur di kamar Itachi, kakanya.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san, Sasuke tidur di kamarku." Teriak Itachi dari lantai dua.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur saja di kamarnya. Gampang kan?" jawab Fugaku.

"Huh.." Itachi menghela nafas. Ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang tidak kalah berantakan dari kamarnya. Sungguh malam yang indah.

**TBC..**

**Disini udah ketahuan Sasuke suka sm Hinata.. ^^**

**Balasan review :**

**NgalorNgidol12****: **mdh"an kli ini alurnya nggak kependekan. Trs, buat pertanyaan senpai, err, ssh jelasinx… Gini, kursi nonton itu sm kok dgn kursi biasa lainx.. klo di rmh aku, i2 disebut kursi nonton.. hehehe.. Maaf yak lo msh kurang jelas.. Review lg ya..

**Noella Marsha****: **hehe.. aku hampir gak tw lagu-lagu terbaru Indonesia gara-gara tiap hr Cuma cari informasi ttng Taylor.. Gimana? Udah ada kemajuan kan di hubungan mereka? Gak tw mw blg ap lg.. Yg pntg review lg chapter ini..

**hyuuchiha prinka**: ckckck.. Iya jg sih.. aneh rasax.. wkwkwk.. Smoga msh berkenan untuk membaca dan menreview cerita sy..

**Buat Wishing, aku lagi bikin sekuelnya.. tp msh bingung mau pake judul apaan.. Makasih ya, buat yang mau review..**

**Mind to review? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**That's The Reason I Love U**

**CH. 4**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Selamat membaca…**

Hinata terbangun karena matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia menguap kecil. Tangannya yang lembut bagaikan salju ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, ia menyadari ada yang kurang. Ternyata ia lupa membawa baju dan handuknya masuk kamar mandi. 'Masih muda gini aku sudah pikun, bagaimana kalau aku sudah tua nanti? Bisa-bisa aku lupa namaku sendiri..' pikir Hinata.

Setelah membersihkan badan, Hinata turun ke lantai satu untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Selama menuruni tangga, Hinata hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Semua orang pasti berpikir bahwa Hinata sedang bahagia, tetapi tidak dengan Hiashi. Ia berpikir bahwa Hinata menkonsumsi narkoba. Hiashi berjalan kearah Hinata yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Berikan semuanya, Hinata. Itu tidak baik." Ujarnya tegas.

Yang di tanya hanya terkejut.

"Berikan apa? Aku tidak mencuri." Jawab Hinata dengan nada bingung.

"Kau pikir Tou-san tidak tahu? Kau minum berapa banyak tadi malam? Dengan Uchiha itu?"

"Apa yang Tou-san maksud?" tanya Hinata. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Kau menkonsumsi narkoba bukan? Itulah mengapa kau terus senyum-senyum sendiri?" kata Hiashi.

"Hmph.. Hmph.. Hahaha.. HAHAHAHA!" Bukan Hinata, tapi Hanabi.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada yang tegas.

"Tou-san.. Tou-san.." kata Hanabi sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Hiashi. Rencananya sih di bahu, cuma kan Hanabi masih pendek. Jadi belum sampai untuk menepuk bahu Tou-sannya.

"Nee-chan itu senyum-senyum sendiri, karena hari ini Sasuke Nii-san akan mengajaknya kencan lagi." Kata Hanabi.

"Oh.." Setelah malu karena salah paham, Hiashi hanya duduk di kursi dan langsung memutar siaran TV.

"Hanabi-chan, dari mana kau tahu hari ini Sasuke-kun akan menjemputku?" tanya Hinata lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Kemarin aku mendengarnya." Jawab Hanabi. Ia mengambil beberapa piring, sendok, dan garpu lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. Sebenarnya Hanabi tidak ingin melakukannya, hanya saja dia menginginkan sesuatu dari kakaknya. Jadi, mungkin jika ia bersikap baik, Hinata akan membelikan apa yang di inginkannya.

"Nee-chan.." panggil Hinata dengan senyuman yang di buat semanis mungkin.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Hanabi perlahan-lahan.

"Um, karena kau telah membantuku.." Hinata mengangkat masakannya dan meletakkannya di piring yang di sediakan Hanabi. "Kau boleh meminta apa pun." Sambung Hinata sambil menatap Hanabi.

"Aku ingin sebuah notebook." Kata Hanabi.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata kembali karena merasa tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Aku ingin sebuah notebook." Kata Hanabi mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikanmu notebook." Kata Hinata dengan nada menyesal. "Kau bisa minta pada Tou-san, bukan?" lanjut Hinata.

"Aku tidak berani." Sebenarnya Hanabi berani-berani saja. Hanya saja dia lagi tidak mau berurusan dengan Tou-sannya.

"Baiklah. Akan kutanyakan." Ujar Hinata kemudian setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hanabi. Hanabi sendiri tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Bukankah Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya tidak takut pada apa pun kecuali kecoa? Cukup menherankan.

Hinata lalu menuju tempat di mana Hiashi baca Koran. Awalnya sih memang menonton TV, tapi setelah Koran langganannya datang, ia mematikan TVnya dan langsung membaca korannya. Entah mengapa, sejak SMP kelas 2, Hiashi sangat suka membaca Koran –kata ibunya-. Bahkan panggilan ibunya untuk makan pun tak di dengar. Selama dua hari ini tidak terjadi demikian, karena orang yang membawa Koran langganan Hiashi sedang sakit. Kini, Hinata harus berteriak kepada Hiashi jika ingin makan. Hiashi sendiri yang memintanya.

"Tou-san.." panggil Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tou-san.. Tou-san.. Tou-san?" Hinata mulai khawatir. Ia lalu menyingkirkan Koran tersebut dari wajah Tou-sannya. Dan tebak, Hiashi tertidur.

"Kurasa hari ini aku akan memakan dua piring spaghetti." Gumam Hinata.

Setelah menghasilkan sarapannya yang sangat banyak, Hinata menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Dia mendapat telpon dari Sasuke bahwa Sasuke akan menjemputnya 15 menit lagi. Selama mengganti bajunya, Hinata memikirkan sesuatu. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya sekarang, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Lebih parah lagi jika Sasuke menolaknya. Jadi, setelah berpikir panjang, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Lewat 10 menit, Hinata sudah selesai berpakaian. Sambil menunggu, Ia memutar lagu Taylor Swift berjudul Nevermind.

**And all ****I really**** wanna do is be next to you  
But I'm too tired to fight  
And I could ****tell you**** now  
But baby nevermind**

Hinata menghayati lagu tersebut. Dia menyanyikan beberapa lirik yang ia ketahui. Lagu ini sama seperti perasaannya. Ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Tapi lupakan. Itu takkan terjadi. Sasuke takkan menerimanya. Setelah lagu berjudul Nevermind tersebut selesai, di gantikan lagu berjudul Speak Now. Mendengar lagi itu, Taylor seperti menyuruh dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Walau artinya tidak seperti itu, tapi ia merasa demikian. Hinata lalu berubah pikiran. Dia akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini apa pun yang terjadi.

Tepat saat lagu Speak Now berakhir, terdengar klakson mobil dari luar. 'Aku harus melakukannya.' Batin Hinata. Hinata lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sedikit mengintip lewat jendela. Ia melihat mobil ferrary Sasuke yang terparkir manis di depan rumahnya. Terlihatlah Sasuke yang baru turun dari mobil. Hinata membuka pintu.

"Ohayou." Kata Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sa-sasuke-kun.." kata Hinata. Sasuke menatap penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Baginya, penampilan Hinata sangat sederhana jika di bandingkan yang kemarin. Berarti dia mendandani dirinya sendiri hari ini, terka Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo pergi." Ujar Sasuke lalu memegang tangan halus nan putih Hinata. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Setelah Hinata masuk dan duduk manis, Sasuke menutup pintunya dan memutar mobilnya. Ia lalu masuk ke tempat pengemudi. Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelah mobil tersebut menyala, terdengar lah Usher menyanyi. Lagunya berjudul Without You. Sasuke berpikir, sejak kapan lagunya jadi Usher?

"Kau ingin dengar lagu ini atau lagunya Taylor?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah." Jawab Hinata. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab Taylor, tapi dia takut karena ini bukan mobilnya.

"Um.. Kenapa lagunya Usher bisa nyasar kesini?" gumam Sasuke. Bukannya dia tidak suka Usher, dia tidak suka kulit Usher yang hitam. Karena dia pernah melihat seseorang yang ngefans banget sama Usher hampir sehitam Usher. Lebih Hitam malah. Dia menyukai Taylor karena selain kulitnya yang putih, suaranya juga bagus. Lagunya Taylor juga kadang mendukung suasana. Setelah lagu dari Usher selesai, lagu dari Taylor kembali terdengar. Ternyata benar dugaan Sasuke bahwa lagu Usher nyasar. Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Hinata menatap jalanan di luar, sedangkan Sasuke focus menyetir.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke lalu turun dari mobilnya.

"Apa i-ini?" tanya Hinata sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Restoran tentunya. Setelah ini kita akan nonton di bioskop." Jawab Sasuke.

"T-tidak mirip seperti restoran." Gumam Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-tidak." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Ayo masuk." Ujar Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Restoran tersebut tidak terlalu penuh. Masih banyak meja yang kosong. Sasuke ingin mengambil ruang VIP, tapi sayangnya ruang VIPnya sudah penuh.

"Sudah penuh. Mau makan di tempat lain saja?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"Eh? B-bukankah tidak apa-apa jika tidak mendapat ruang VIP?"

"Ya, memang tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak bisa makan denagn tenang tanpa AC." Jawab Sasuke.

"J-jadi?" tanya Hinata meminta kepastian.

"Baiklah. Kita makan di sini." Jawab Sasuke denang pasti. Ia memesan salah satu meja di pojok ruangan. Setelah meja tersebut di bersihkan, Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju meja tersebut. Bukannya dia tidak sabar untuk makan, tetapi kakinya sangat pegal karena berdiri terus menunggu meja tersebut di bersihkan.

Setelah memesan makanan, Sasuke mengambil iPadnya lalu bermain game angry birds. Hinata melongo. MKKB, pikir Hinata. Saat kalah, Sasuke memukul-mukul iPadnya di meja dengan tatapan membunuh. Di sini Hinata tahu, Sasuke tidak suka kalah.

"Kau mau main?" tanya Sasuke. Dia sudah sangat kesal karena dari tadi kalah terus. Hinata mengambil iPad Sasuke.

"B-boleh buka internet?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Hinata lalu membuka google dan mencari informasi tentang Aegean Sea atau Laut Aegea.

Laut Aegea adalah sebuah cabang Laut Tengah, yang letaknya berada antara Yunani dan Anatolia. Laut ini dihubungkan dengan Laut Marmara dan Laut Hitam oleh Selat Dardanella dan Bosporus.

Laut Aegea mencakup sekitar 214,000 km² (83.000 sq mi), kedalaman maksimum laut adalah 3.543 m (11.624 kaki), timur Kreta. Hinata membaca hal-hal tersebut dengan antusias. Hinata juga kagum saat google menampilkan contoh gambar laut Aegea.

Sasuke yang penasaran ingin mencari tahu. Tetapi sayang makanan yang mereka pesan telah datang. Hinata mengembalikan iPad Sasuke lalu beranjak untuk mencuci tangan. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi untuk mencuci tangan, segera menyimpan iPadnya kemudian menyusul Hinata.

"Apa yang kau cari tadi? Antusias sekali." Kata Sasuke setelah berada di samping Hinata yang sedang sibuk mencuci tangan.

"T-tentang Laut Aegea. K-kau pernah d-dengar?" jawab Hinata.

"Tidak. Tau dari mana?"

"Dari mana apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Tau dari mana tentang Laut Agea itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aegea." Hinata membenarkan.

"Terserah. Kembali ke topik."

"Aku hanya dengar dari teman. L-lalu aku penasaran da-dan mencarinya. Ter-ternyata benar apa yang m-mereka katakan. Laut Aegea itu sangat indah." Jelas Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menganguk. "Aku juga jadi penasaran." Lanjutnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja di mana makanan yang mereka pesan telah terhidang dengan indahnya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya ngiler. Ia segera duduk dan bersiap-siap untuk makan jika Sasuke memperingatkannya sesuatu.

"Tidak berdoa dulu?"

"Oh iya.. Maaf.." jawab Hinata sambil tersipu. Ia mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada, menutup mata, menundukkan kepala, kemudian berdoa agar Kami-sama memberkati makanan yang akan dia makan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Hinata. Setelah makan nanti, ia berencana menyatakan cintanya. Tapi karena tidak sabaran, setelah Hinata berdoa dia langsung menyatakannya.

"Hinata.." Hinata mendongak. "Jadilah pacarku."

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. A-apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Um.." Hinata hanya menggumam. Dia ingim mengatakan 'ya', tetapi terlalu malu. Akhirnya dia hanya menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke. Dia takut Hinata menolaknya.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum. Rencananya sih, mau peluk lalu di cium. Tapi sayang perut udah teriak-teriak.

"Hn. Makanlah."

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang mereka makan dengan penuh canda tawa. Sungguh menyenangkan.

**TBC..**

**Thank's to : Haiiro-Sora and Crimson 'Jac' Lotus.. Aku sangat menghargai review kalian..  
**

**Review ya.. **

**-VVV-  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**That's The Reason I Love U**

**CH. 5 **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan, Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bioskop. Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke bercerita sesuatu tentang impiannya kepada Hinata.

"Kau tahu.." Sasuke menarik nafas. "Aku sangat mengidamkan Vin Diesel. Gayanya sanagt keren. Dia berotot. Tapi sayangnya dia botak."

"Um.. Begitu yah.. S-sasuke-kun dari mana kenal dengan Vin Diesel? A-aku sih nonton waktu nonton film Fast Five." Hinata menanggapi.

"Tapi, bukankah aku lebih ganteng darinya?" tanya Sasuke sambil bergaya sekeren mungkin.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata. Dia ingin tertawa melihat gaya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak keren walau Sasuke berusaha se-keren mungkin. Tapi ia meredam tawanya agar Sasuke tidak tersinggung.

Mereka berjalan melewati took-toko. Ada salah satu pemilik toko yang wajahnya sangat ceria karena banyak pelanggan yang berbelanja di tokonya. Ada juga salah satu pemilik toko yang wajahnya sangat murung karena –hampir- tidak ada yang ingin berbelanja di tokonya. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di bioskop.

"Kita nonton Brave bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Mbak, pesan tiket Brave-nya dua." Ujar Sasuke kepada resepsionis.

"Adek sama pacarnya mau duduk di mana?" tanya si resepsionis. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat di panggil 'adek'. Apakah wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil?

"Disini." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk dua kotak-kotak yang ada di computer.

"Ini mulai jam 13.30 nanti. Semuanya 50 yen." Kata resepsionis sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kemudian menarik Hinata untuk membeli popcorn dan minuman.

Hinata memilih popcorn asin dan cappuccino sebagai minumannya. Sasuke yang lagi malas, memesan menu yang sama dengan Hinata. Setelah membayar, Sasuke mendengar bahwa studio 1 telah di buka. Ia melihat tiketnya.

"Hime, ayo.." ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata. HInata yang tidak siap -karena di tarik tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke- menabrak punggung lebar Sasuke.

"Ouch.." lirih Hinata sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Maaf. Masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya bermaksud untuk mencium Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun, kita di tempat umum.." bisik Hinata sambil mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tapi 'kan kita belum ciuman, Hime?" Sasuke berusaha menggoda Hinata. Sekarang wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Ah, f-filmnya sudah mau di mulai. Ayo.." kali ini Hinata yang menarik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas karena berhasil menggoda Hinata.

Selama film berlangsung, mereka berdua hanya diam. Tangan mereka terpaut menjadi satu. Saat film akan selesai, Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"A-apa Sasuke kebera-"

"Bukan. Alasannya." Potong Sasuke.

"Karena Sasuke-kun itu baik. Awalnya aku tidak begitu tertarik pada Sasuke-kun, karena Sasuke-kun terlihat sombong, dingin, dan kejam." Hinata tersenyum. "Tapi ternyata aku salah. Sasuke-kun itu baik, lembut, dan hangat." Hinata melirik Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun sendiri?"

"Em.. Apa aku tampan?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengangguk.

"Oh.. Aku mencintaimu karena kau itu manis, lucu, cantik." Sasuke mengelus kepala Hinata. "Dan juga mirip tomat kesukaanku." Hinata menoleh.

"Tomat?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya." Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Hinata di dadanya. Hinata mengadah ingin melihat wajah Sasuke dalam kegelapan. Tepat saat itu juga Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Keduanya mulai menutup mata. Dan akhirnya, untuk pertama kali bibir mereka bersentuhan. Cukup lama sampai Sasuke menyadari seorang kakek tua di samping HInata menatap mereka yang sedang berciuman.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sebentar.

"Kenapa, kek?" tanya Sasuke karena rishi di tatap kakek itu dengan tatapan horror.

Si kakek menggeleng.

Sasuke berniat kembali mencium Hinata. Tapi Hinata menahannya. "Kenapa? Aku masih mau." Tanya Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun.. Filmnya sudah selesai." Jawab Hinata. Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Orang lain sudah mulai berdiri dari bangkunya. Ada juga yang sudah keluar.

"Oh.." Sasuke manggut manggut.

"J-jadi apa kita t-terus duduk di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo." Jawab Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Hinata.

Sesampainya di luar, mereka bertemu dengan sahabat Sasuke, Sakura. Dan pacarnya Naruto.

"Hoi, Teme!" teriak si durian.

"Hei, Sasuke!" teriak si pink.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke pendek. Lain Sasuke, lain Hinata. Hinata membalas mereka dengan senyuman manis.

"Hai, Hinata.." sapa Sakura saat melihat senyuman Hinata. Sebenarnya Sakura bukanlah orang yang baik-baik. Dia memilih teman. Dan Hinata tidak popular jadi dia merasa tidak pantas untuk menyapanya, entah mengapa. Tapi melihat senyuman manis nan tulus Hinata, membuat hatinya tergerak untuk menyapanya.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja menonton.." jawab Hinata dengan senyumannya yang manis. "Bodoh!" sambung Sasuke yang langsung mendapat cubitan dari Hinata. Itu refleks, karena Hinata merasa Sasuke tidak sopan.

"Hinata!" pekik Sasuke.

"Maaf.. Itu refleks.." ujar Hinata.

"Ayo pergi!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata melambai kepada Naruto dan Sakura sebelum mengikuti langkah besar Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke kesal karena perlakuan Hinata padanya tadi. Mereka berjalan menuju baseman. Setelah sampai, Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju mobilnya. Setelah Hinata masuk dan duduk manis, Sasuke mengitari mobil dan masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Kau lebih membela mereka daripada aku? Pacar macam apa itu!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Dia menstarter mobil kemudian menjalankannya menuju keluar baseman.

"Hm? A-aku tidak bermaksud.. Hanya saja Sasuke-kun kurang so-"

"Dia sudah sering menerima kata itu! Huh!"

"Hm? Baiklah.." jawab Hinata menyerah. Dia takkan membuat Sasuke marah.

Dia merasa Sasuke tidak suka jika dia membela orang lain. Dan dia merasa Sasuke sedikit sensitive. Tapi itu semua telah berlalu. Lagian raut wajah Sasuke sudah mulai tenang, tidak seperti tadi yang penuh urat-urat kekesalan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Sasuke hanya putar-putar mengelilingi taman.

"Aku.. juga tidak tahu.." jawab Sasuke. Dia memberhentikan mobilnya di samping taman.

"Saat kau ulang tahun, kau ingin hadiah apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Hinata, kemudian memilin-milin rambutnya.

"Entahlah.. Sesuatu yang besar?" jawab Hinata sambil menerawang jauh.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah tahun ini.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tunggu tahun depan.. ok?"

"Hm? Baiklah.."

Hinata merasa penasaran kenapa harus tahun depan.

.

.

.

**Kamis, 26 Desember 2013**

Tahun lalu, Sasuke hanya memberikannya hadiah-hadiah kecil. Seperti, perhiasan dan mengajak makan malam. Hinata cukup senang, tetapi dia masih penasaran apa yang akan di berikan Sasuke padanya tahun ini.

"Besok ulang tahunku.. Apa yang akan di berikan Sasuke-kun padaku, ya?" tanya Hinata pada Hanabi yang sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Mungkin dia akan melamarmu.." jawab Hanabi. "Atau ingin membunuhmu.."

"Hanabi-chan.. Aku serius." Hinata sedikit kesal dengan sikap Hanabi.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Aku sudah ingin tidur." Ujar Hinata malas.

"Baiklah.." kemudian Hanabi berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Huh.." Hinata menghela nafas. Dia sangat penasaran atas apa yang ingin di berikan Sasuke kepadanya. Setelah cukup lama termenung, akhirnya Hinata tertidur dengan lelap.

Di samping itu, Sasuke sedang melatih dialognya. Tetapi karena ini akan menjadi surprise, mungkin para pembaca tak bisa mengetahui dialog apa yang dilatih Sasuke. Atau ada yang bisa menebak?

.

.

.

**Jumat, 27 Desember 2013**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sangat bahagia karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, yang berarti Sasuke akan memberikan apa yang dijanjikannya tahun lalu.

'_Kira-kira apa, ya? Boneka besar?'_ pikir Hinata.

Hinata lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dalam 10 menit, Hinata telah siap. Penampilannya sangat cantik. Wajahnya hanya di poles bedak tipis, sedikit lip gloss, dan merah pipi. Rambutnya di ikat setengah. Bajunya berenda-renda berwarna ungu, warna kesukaannya.

'Aaa.. Aaa..'

Hinata berbalik.

'You were in college working part time waiting tables..'

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

Hinata segera menuju meja belajarnya kemudian mengambil Blackberry Onyx-nya.

"Hallo?"

"Hn, apa kau sedang santai hari ini?" tanya Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Sasuke-kun, kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Tentu, hari ini aku harus menyuruh pelayan untuk mencuci mobilku sebelum menjemputmu. Bersiap-siaplah. Bye.." Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan.

Terdapat raut kecewa di wajah Hinata saat Sasuke tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melupakan ulang tahunnya. Biasanya, saat dia belum terbangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke sudah menelpon untuk mengucapakan 'Happy Birthday'.

"Ah, mungkin Sasuke banyak tugas.." Hianta berusaha berpikir positif.

Hinata lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Hari ini Hanabi yang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-nee.." ujar Hanabi sembari memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-chan.." Hinata membalas pelukan Hanabi.

"Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu, Hinata.." Hiashi juga memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou, Tou-san.." Hinata membalas pelukan ayahnya.

Walaupun dia merasa bahagia, dia masih merasa kecewa karena Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya lupa akan ulang tahunnya.

Setelah sarapan, Sasuke datang menjemput Hinata. Hinata berusaha tersenyum walau merasa kecewa. Tetapi mungkin dia takkan kecewa setelah makan malam usai.

"Sasuke-kun, kau yakin tidak ingat hari apa ini?"

"Tentu aku ingat."

"Benarkah?" Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Hari ini hari Jumat." Jawab Sasuke lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Ya.. Kau benar.."

"Aku selalu benar.." ucap Sasuke percaya diri. Dia lalu menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat. "Kau tak menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Sasuke melihat makanan Hinata yang masih setengah porsi.

"Tidak, akau tidak lapar," Jawab Hinata, "Aku tidak enak badan, aku ingin pulang, boleh?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke. Sasuke lalu membantu Hinata berdiri. Setelah membayar, Sasuke mengantar Hinata menuju mobilnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman sebentar. Mau?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Boleh." Jawab Hinata dengan lemas.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju Konoha Park. Setelah sampai, dia mengajak Hinata menuju pohon maple di dekat danau.

"Berapa lama kita di sini?" tanya Hinata setelah duduk di bawah pohon maple.

"Setelah aku selesai melamarmu?"

"Apa?" tanya Hinata. Dia merasa pendengarannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil. Sasuke membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin 4,6 karat yang sangat cantik. Hinata menduga-duga harganya pasti sangat mahal. Tapia pa pedulinya, dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Setelah puas mencium Hinata, dia melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata.

"Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu, Hinata-hime.."

"Aku pikir kau melupakannya.."

"Aku takkan melupakan ulang tahun calon istriku.." ujar Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'calon'.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Dia menutup mata dan menikmati momen yang tengah berlangsung.

.

.

.

**Minggu, 5 Januari 2014**

Hinata langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur saat sampai di rumah barunya. Dia sangat lelah karena pernikahan tadi.

"Aku lelah sekali.." ujar Hinata pelan tetapi dapat di dengar Sasuke.

"Aku juga." Ujar Sasuke lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, di samping Hinata.

Dia berguling untuk memeluk Hinata, kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Aishiteru.." ujar Sasuke.

.

.

**~OWARI~**


End file.
